magic_minibuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Raphael
Raphael is a Valyrian and one of the four Tempests. He is the user of the Lightning Curse. History The Great War (217 A.R.) Battle of Kangnum Bay Raphael appeared in the Battle of Kangnum Bay briefly, to save Archmage Kygar and Admirals Grasus and Juniper from death at the hands of Khando. He descended in a bolt of golden lightning, then striking Khando and escaping with his three comrades, saving them from certain death. Following two months after the battle, Raphael attended the first imperial war council, where he subtly remarked about the Emerald Queen being inconsequential to Valyria and the war, amusing his friend Castiel. Several months after that, at the second imperial war council held in Southwater Hold, he was seen laughing with the other Tempests and commanders when Castiel entered the room. He giggled when Castiel insults Quintus, who is present at the meeting, in front of him. Lord Nystos continued on with the council, assigning several men to their places, including Raphael, who was to remain at Southwater Hold to repel the imminent invaders. Battle of Southwater Hold WIP. Raphael's Uprising After the disastrous Battle of Ethrium, Emperor Julius' fury was brought out in full. Raphael, knowing that this would happen, and knowing that the loss of eight full armies would cripple the Valyrian Empire, sent out invitations to his own secretive meeting between all of the members of the high command concurrent with the summons sent out by Emperor Julius. The purpose of this meeting was to discreetly gain knowledge of their allegiances in order to set up for the next planned meeting. Raphael began the meeting by asking those who had been present at Ethrium if they were alright, a question which was met generally with a positive response; albeit some were still injured and their pride had been battered. He proceeded to tell them that he had simply wanted to hold a meeting before returning to Stormriven together, and to make sure everyone was fine. The statement was met with skepticism from Lord Nystos, but Isabella and others remained oblivious. Raphael continued asking more ambiguous questions such as what they would do now that the enemy had attained both Avarell and Ethrium. Once he had determined the state of the loyalty of several Valyrians, Raphael dismissed the meeting; Castiel, however, voiced his suspicion, asking if this was really the purpose of the meeting. Raphael falsely stated that it was, and inquired of Castiel if he believed that he was not concerned about his allies' wellbeing before his fellow Tempest and friend gave in. A second meeting was again held by Raphael; this time, it did not include figures such as Nystos and other Generals who had declared their intent to stay loyal to Valyria, nor those who had been too ambiguous to determine. Immediately, Ryoshi voiced his concern and demanded to know why he had needed them all again, joined by Isabella and Castiel. Raphael revealed that Scipio was to be executed upon reaching Stormriven, a fact which he had known at the first meeting. All but Castiel were shocked by the revelation, and even more so when Raphael mentioned that the Emperor had incinerated the messengers who brought news of the defeat at Ethrium. Ryoshi was awestruck at the Emperor's fury, and Castiel was unamused at Julius' temper, stating that he had thought he would be able to keep it in check. Raphael agreed, reasoning that Julius was losing hold of his sanity due to the changing tide of the war. Because of his madness, the deaths of thousands of Valyrians already caused, and the notion of executing Scipio, Raphael announced that he believed the time of the Empire was over: a fact which Castiel snorted at. The First Tempest pleaded with Castiel to listen, reasoning that for the first time in Valyrian history, not only had the homeland been invaded, but two great cities had fallen - in addition, one battle had caused the destruction of half the army. Scipio and Castiel both conceded to the idea that they would lose the war, prompting Raphael to tell them of his proposal: the Emperor needed to be deposed to prevent millions more deaths, and to save their land from being torn apart by the Karsans. Raphael continued to argue against Castiel's objections, saying that they all knew it; the war was lost. The Tempest continued on to say that since the Valyrian Empire had stood upon a pedestal for centuries, the other nations would do whatever they could now that they had the chance. He concluded by stating if they did not do something now, they would be destroyed. Isabella and Castiel both finally agreed. The meeting was suddenly interrupted by Kygar, who demanded in a rage to know what was happening, calling the group "traitors". Although Raphael was surprised, Castiel told him that nothing was going on and asked if he had been lurking about the whole time. Kygar shouted at them not to take him for a fool, mentioning his suspicions at the first meeting, and revealing that he had heard everything. He threatened to report the treason to Emperor Julius, voicing his shock and disgust at their betrayal. Kygar turned to leave, stating he would smile when the Emperor executed all of them. However, Raphael prevented Kygar from leaving, resulting in an altercation between the two. Attempting to reason with him, Raphael's attempt turned out to be futile as Kygar spoke his intention to follow the Emperor to death, demanding that Raphael move. When Raphael would not, Kygar resorted to force. Both left with no choice, the two began to duel, Kygar initiating with a lightning bolt which was countered by Raphael, resulting in a tremendous clash of their energies. Raphael shouted that he did not want to harm Kygar, but this fell on deaf ears as the Archmage roared that he would obliterate Raphael himself if he would not move. The two broke off their clash, and Kygar ran at Raphael, slamming his electric-charged staff into Raphael's stomach (Flash Spear). Raphael, recovering from Kygar's attack as others shouted in concern for him, electrocuted Kygar (Thunderclap) before the Archmage shouted about his standing as "the most powerful user of lightning magic in the world", despite Raphael's Curse, and for Raphael not to pity him. The lightning dragon sent by Kygar was intercepted by an arrow of lightning from Raphael, causing a massive explosion. Kygar once again made to impale Raphael (Flash Spear), aiming for a fatal blow. As the horror-stricken Valyrian rebels shouted at Raphael to do something, Ryoshi and Castiel leaped in, attempting to subdue Kygar; however, they were too late. The sound of electrical buzzing and flesh tearing filled the air as Raphael slammed his energy-brimming fist into Kygar's neck. Apologizing with tears running from his eyes as the lifeless Archmage dropped to the floor, Raphael watched the body pulse with electricity once more before Kygar left the world. The band of traitors agreed that it was too late to turn back, and escaped. Emperor Julius was infuriated upon hearing about their disappearance, and put out high bounties for each of the Tempests, the Archmage (who he believed to be a co-conspirator), Scipio, and Karlis. Weeks later, as Lord Nystos was preparing five armies outside of Southwater Hold to lead a campaign to recapture land in East Valyria, the group acted again: disguised as normal soldiers, the six killed the three generals leading the forces and caused pandemonium within the ranks. Nystos, confused and angered, was enraged as the six removed their disguises, but had no time to act. The soldiers were rapidly turning against him as Raphael spoke to them to fight for the truth, and Nystos was forced to escape. WIP. Meeting afterward. Battle of Stormriven WIP. Xander's Adventures WIP. The Apocalypse (219 A.R.) WIP. Battle at the Sky Island WIP. The Wedding (221 A.R.) The Wedding Ceremony WIP. Fight against Rordan WIP. Proclamation of the Karsan Empire (222 A.R.) WIP. The Second Great War (224 A.R.) WIP. Raphael's Arc WIP.Category:Characters Category:Valyrian Characters Category:Curse Wielders Category:Valencian Characters Category:Inner Tempo Users Category:Tempests Category:Major Characters Category:Enchantment Users